Paid in Full
Paid in Full is a miscellaneous quest in . Glover Mallory's formula for creating bonemold armor was taken by Esmond Tyne, and he wants it back. Objectives #Recover the Bonemold Formula for Glover Malory #Bring the Bonemold Formula to Glover Mallory Walkthrough The Dragonborn must have completed "Taking Care of Business," received the Thieves Guild armor from Tonilia and talked to both Delvin and Vex before this quest will start. Glover Mallory says that Esmond Tyne took his formula for bonemold and has not yet returned it. He gives the quest to recover the formula. Esmond was last seen in the Castle Karstaag Caverns. I noticed the shadowmark by your door. "Well, well. It's been a long time since someone from the Guild's bothered to make their way out here. So tell me... how's my brother Delvin? Still spending his nights at the Ragged Flagon trying to win Vex's heart?" :He's well. "Good to hear. Damn layabout never even bothers to send his own flesh an blood a letter saying how he's doing. Can you imagine? Anyway, I suppose your looking for work. Well, I've got bad news. This place is dryer than a damn bone." ::Nothing at all? "Eager to make some coin, eh? That's the spirit. I'll tell you what. The Guild's got a problem out here that I've been trying to deal with for years, but haven't been able to handle." :::The Thieves Guild has a problem out here? "Don't look at me like that. I'm all alone out here, with no one to watch my back. And besides, it's really my problem anyways. i caused it." ::::What did you do? "A fellow Breton who went by the name Esmond Tyne showed up on my doorstep about a fortnight ago. He noticed the shadowmarks like you did, and I thought he was one of us." :::::He stole something from you, right? "That he did. Right out from under my nose. Can you believe it? It's my own formula for improved bonemold. Took me years to perfect." ::::::Where's Esmond Tyne now? "Well, before he ran off, he was talking some nonsense about trying to fence goods to the rieklings at Castle Karstaag. I told him he was crazy to even think about talking to those vicious little buggers, but be wouldn't listen. I'd bet a fat purse of coin that he's either dead or hiding out up there." :::::::I'll get that formula back for you. "You do that, and I'll make sure you're set up right. You won't be disappointed." :::::: "Well, I'll be. That's the one. What happened to Esmond?" :::::::He's dead, but I at least found the formula. "I told him not to head up there. Sounds like the bloody fool got what he deserved. Here, I want you to have this key. Head inside my house and unlock the door in the basement. Help yourself to whatever you like inside. I won't be using it anymore." Upon entering the caverns, the path proceeds west next to a small stream. It then turns left (south), where the floor ends and ice-filled water begins. There are several rieklings present in the area. On the left (east) side is an ice shelf with the corpse of Esmond Tyne. It can be looted for the Bonemold Formula. Reading the note grants the ability to forge Improved Bonemold Armor at a forge. Upon returning to Glover Mallory, he will give the Dragonborn the key to his house, which grants access to the Blackguard's Armor set. I'm back. "Any luck tracking down Esmond?" :He's dead, but I at least found the formula. "I told him not to head up there. Sounds like the bloody fool got what he deserved. Here, I want you to have this key. Head inside my house and unlock the door in the basement. Help yourself to whatever you like inside. I won't be using it anymore." Journal de:Eine Hand wäscht die andere ru:Услуга за услугу Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests